Depressing Character Sadstucks
by Zanawolf
Summary: Depressing one-shot sadstucks. Yeah, there's not much to say. This is going to be all the various sadstuck one-shots I do for people that follow me on Tumblr that request it. Homestuck and related characters are owned by Hussie.
1. EriSol

He sank onto his knees, next to the other, looking at the blood in shock. He had gotten the call not long ago and had rushed to find the other, though he was unsure of what to expect. He ran his hand over the other's chest, studying the knife placement. His blood ran cold, looking at the vile thing that was jammed upwards, towards the lungs.

He glanced over when the other coughed, heart quickening. He could care less about the mustard coloured blood staining his clothes as he shifted closer to the wounded troll, eyes wide. He felt his hands curl into fists in the fabric of the other's shirt, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"I didn't think you would make it." The other coughed slightly, blood bubbling up with each breath of air. "Didn't think...you cared."

"Of course I cared." The other said, sounding distraught. "I don't want you to die. You can't die, you hear me?" He growled softly, bowing his head closer to the other's face, tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry...too late...now..." The troll smiled up at the other, eyes glazed over in pain. His breathing quieted, One last raspy breath and then the silence seemed to lengthen considerably.

The second troll reached down, pulling out the small dagger, turning it over in his hands. "Don't leave me..." He whispered to the silence, feeling his tears spilling over. "I don't want to be alone again...why did this happen? Why?" He bowed his head, letting out a soft cry of pain over the one he had lost.


	2. Karezi

"Karkat...can I talk to you?"

Karkat looked up from what he was lookking over, frowning as he turned to look at the other troll. He was unsure of what time it was currently, finding comfort in the ever present dark that he lived in. "What do you need to talk about?"

He turned, looking over at Terezi. The last sweep had seemed strange to him, sitting on a rock with the humans and the trolls that were left alive. He was sitting in his own space, somewhere he had taken to hiding so he didn't have to deal with Gamzee or Terezi. But the fact that she came there after a couple days worth of silence from her...

"Have you ever wondered what we're doing with our life?" Terezi asked, leaning against the door.

"We're going to finish this game." Karkat said, glanicng up.

"That's not what I meant. I meant...I don't think that we should continue on with this matespritship." She said flatly. "It doesn't feel right."

"I...don't know what you mean." Karkat said, looking over at her.

"I'm ending it." Terezi said simply, turning and shutting the door.

Karkat glanced over his shoulder, hearing a distant honk. He slowly shook his head, looking down before letting out a frusturated sigh, looking down at the ground. "Knew it," he whispered, glancing towards where he thought Gamzee might have been lurking.


	3. DaveBro

It had seemed like a normal day, with them strifing together. He didn't know what had gone wrong, only something very bad had gone wrong and he was no longer the same.

The day had been a day quite like this. It had been five years ago...the memories still haunted him. His brother's laugh as they talked about some stupid shit. The blushed that crossed his face when Bro leaned down and kissed him. Christmas was only a few days away and Bro did not want to wait for what he had gotten him.

The surprised look had been priceless when Bro pulled away, smirking. He couldn't quite remember what had happened after that, but he had to go do something important. He couldn't even remember what he had to do that had seemed so important at the time.

He briefly tore his eyes from the burned out building that had been his home. Dave hadn't escaped...

He turned away from the building, pulling his jacket slightly tighter as he walked through the snow, heading to the graveyard. He came out here every year to lay flowers on his brother's grave. He remembered falling into the melting snow, tears streaming down his face as he watched the building, ashes settling like a grim second snow.

He knelt in front of the grave stone he knew too well, slowly brushing the snow off the tombstone. The words seemed worn and Bro could feel another wave of tears coming. He wanted to see Dave again, hear his laugh...

He rested the flowers beside the tombstone, imagining Dave's face, laughing and blushing when he had been kissed. Ashes and tears had mixed together and now...he only had a tombstone to remember his family by. A tombstone and Cal.

"I'll come for you one day Dave," Bro whispered quietly, head bowed. "But not this year little...bro." His words were choked, no one around to see as he wept, shaking and trembling, imaging the fire dancing across the snow.

He was lost without the ones he loved most.


	4. DirkRoxy

Roxy looked up from where she was mixing her drink on the counter. The ground seemed to sway beneath her as she stood still, having probably drank too much. She glanced up, smiling to herself. The other two house mates were gone for the day, so it was just her and Dirk...

She giggled under her breath, sauntering to the living room. "Dirk? You around?" Her words were slurred as she called for the third house mate she had. The four of them got along quite well, though they had tried talking Roxy out of her various drinking habits.

She glanced up the stairs, hearing someone shut a door. She frowned, turning to make her way upstairs. She hadn't seen Dirk in a while, the thought making her frown. She was sure that Dirk was still in the house...she stumbled slightly, feeling an arm steady her.

"Have you been drinking?" The voice asked, Roxy turning to blink. Next to her stood Dirk, though something smelled...off about him?

"Just a bit to calm my nerves." She joked, smiling up at him.

"You always drink Roxy." Dirk said, moving to steer her towards the couch. "How much did you drink this time?"

"More than usual, less than when I'm upset," she said after a moment, feeling herself being sat down. The world seemed to lurch above her, Dirk leaning down, trapping her on the couch.

"Why are you drinking so much?" He asked as he leaned closer, his breath touching her cheek.

"I wanted to say I love you Dirk," Roxy whispered, shutting her eyes. She felt cold, as if nothing was there. The smell of burnt hair entering her nose. She sniffed, coughing and choking.

"I'm not here though..." Dirk whispered, seeming to fade. Roxy starred at the spot he had been standing in, tears coming into her eyes. "I never...was..."

Loneliness crashed over her, years of living in solitude, being left alone by a mother she hardly knew. Her imaginary friend that kept her company. She closed her eyes, reopening them to find herself drenched in her alcohol, a blanket warming her only slightly, her two real friends standing over to the side, talking.

Dirk wasn't real, just something she imagined years ago...someone that she had fallen in love with. Someone that would welcome her to death with open arms.


	5. DaveKat

Dave glanced up from his book, adjusting his glasses. How many years had it been since they finished the game? How many years had it been since they had been told to return to a "normal" life? How many nightmares had he suffered through?

He glanced over his shoulder, feeling tears prick the back of his eyelids. Something was always going to be wrong in his heart. He could imagine the other, lurking near, begging almost for him to not go...

"You can't end it this way!"

The troll always had a bit of a yelling ability, even when he was trying to be quiet, he still sounded extremely loud.

"I can end this any way I want." He had responded. The look of hatred and worry that flashed through the trolls eyes...had he known before? Maybe, somewhere in his heart he had known but now...

"How many other times do you think you have died?"

The question was a loaded one, as Dave was uncertain of it. He merely shook his head, looking away. "I don't know."

"Let me go with you."

Of course, the question that haunted him. He had allowed Karkat to go with him. He felt like he owed the troll that much at least. But those words...they might has well have meant let me save you.

Dave crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, looking down and letting the tears run down his face shamelessly. No one could see him. The twenty year old was alone. As alone as he was sure Karkat had felt...until the end.

"This is it?"

Karkat looked over at Dave, eyes implorring him to say no. They were having fun. They were doing something. They were...in love? Dave smiled at Karkat, something that was sad. "Yes, this is it."

That was all that needed to be said. In that moment they had been attacked. Dave hadn't understood what had happeened, only Karkat, gasping for breath in his arms. He remembered looking down at the troll, kissing him. Tell him about how much he loved Karkat.

He also remembered feeling the troll's heart grow still. Nothing unsettled him more than the silence. And the rage.

Dave looked up, rubbing his eyes. He remembered the troll, remembered the brief lover's kiss they had shared. The fact that neither had completely survived. He would never forgot, like he knew the others would never forget about the game.

He was more trapped than the others, constantly picking over timelines, trying to see if he could have saved him. But Karkat didn't want to be saved. He done it because he thought Dave would always love Terezi. For Karkat, it had been a suicide mission. No love for him in return, just the cold embrace of death. Karkat saved Dave, but Karkat killed Dave.


	6. GamTav

Tavros looked up at the sound, heart pounding. His whole life seemed to be crashing down around him. He wasn't sure what was up or down anymore, nor who was in the right.

He bit his lip, feeling tears come to his eyes. Pain crashed through him, something he had grown accustom to. He felt a light hand upon his shoulder, making him turn to look.

Another nightmare, something that made him smile weakly. The male nurse looked like someone he used to know, and he was rather kind. "How you feeling today bro?"

"Better," Tavros said quietly. The dreams driven by pain was the only release he had from the world. Since the accident, he hadn't really felt anything beyond his waist and that kind of scared him a bit? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Are you having those dreams again?" The nurse asked with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, but they've settled down a bit." Tavros said. "Nurse Makara..." He asked almost hesitantly, pushing himself up slightly with his hands, still unused to the dead weight.

"Yes?" Nurse Makara asked, glancing at the nineteen year old.

The nurse couldn't be more than twenty five, but he still felt strange around him. Something that he put down to the strange dreams of beings called trolls and the troll he seemed to have been having a relationship with based off, what he assumed anyway, was his nurse. "Do you believe in second chances?"

Nurse Makara hesitated for a moment, tipping his head slightly. "If I did, I don't think you would have ended up here." He said finally.

Tavros looked up at him, nurse Makara smiling faintly. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

"Second chances...you've told me all about those dreams of yours. I find them interesting that you have a whole cast of characters based off people at the hospital. You are being released tomorrow." Nurse Makara said finally.

"I dreamed that we were together." Tavros whispered, remembering the dream where the clown troll had kissed him, loved him, and then there was this reality where he was alone.

"Such an interesting dream. Perhaps it is your way of dealing with things?" Nurse Makara asked.

"Is your first name Gamzee?"

"I will miss talking to you...Tavbro. I believe in second chances." Nurse Makara said with a wink. "I do not believe that I knew you before. I would never forget someone like you. Once you leave here though, that's the end of it. The end of the dreaming. You'll get used to having no use in your legs though."

"And the other one?"

"What other one?"

"Never mind,"

"Yes, my name is Gamzee."

Tavros watched the nurse walk away, struck with the sudden urge to call out, to ask the nurse if he could kiss him. To make him tell him more. But he didn't want to. The moment was slipping away, the memories rushing away like water over sand, erasing someone that might have happened but was not meant to.


	7. GamNep

Nepeta stalked through the halls, looking over her shoulder. She didn't feel like telling Equius where she was going...

She turned a corner, feeling her heart lurch. The room she entered was a mess. And there was a bit of blood...well everywhere. She scuttled along, glancing around before letting out a sigh, finding who she needed. "Gamzee?" She whispered softly.

The other troll wasn't moving, blood seeming to come from everywhere. She thought...he would never die. "Gamzee?" She whispered again, kneeling next to him and resting a hand out to touch his cheek.

His white face paint seemed to come off too easily, the dark purple blood seeming to come from everywhere. She smiled very slightly, leaning down and hugging him.

"Hey Nep," he whispered, looking over at her, returning the hug.

"You did it for me?"She asked after a moment, leaning down, resting her cheek agaisnt his, before pulling away, not seeming to mind the blood that was now covering her. There really was too much of it.

"Of course," he said with his usual smile, closing his eyes. "It was fun."

"Silly clown," she whispered, hugging him again. She pulled away, tears in her eyes as she turned slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning again and plunging her claws into his throat. Really, it was the only way that it could have happened.

She sat next to him, curling up and sobbing quietly, listening to his gurgling breathes, unable to hold back her sobs. What had she done? She killed a good thing she had going, a good...matespritship.


	8. KarNep

Nepeta looked up, tears in her eyes. She had felt so alone since...that painful time. She looked back down, remembering the yelling of the troll.

The thought made her sob harder, tears streaming down her face. Nothing made sense, she couldn't even find Equius to tell her. Was this death?

"Nepeta?" The voice made her jump, made her turn, her face lighting up slightly. "Nepeta...what happened?" He whispered.

"Everything," she whispered, looking up at him. "Everything,"

Karkat glanced over his shoulder, kneeling next to her. "You're crying." He said softly. "You never cried before."

"I feel lonely. I haven't found anyone..." She whispered.

Karkat shifted closer to her, hugging her tightly. "You're strong," he whispered in her ear, just holding her. "You never let anything get you down."

"I'm tired of being alone." She mumbled. "I wanted you to notice how I felt for you..."

"I did...I never knew how to explain how I felt." Karkat whispered, keeping his eyes closed before he reopened them, feeling horrible. "Nepeta..."

"I loved you," Nepeta whispered quietly, swallowing. "I loved you..."

"I know," Karkat whispered, kissing her hair. "Go find Equius. It'll be right again. I'm an idiot...I should have...done something."

"I loved you." Nepeta whispered, looking up at him as he talked. "Please don't leave me again Karkat."

"I...I have to Nepeta. I'm just passing through." His colored eyes met her white ones. "Go find Equius, be happy. We'll meet again." He promised softly, kissing her hair before he stood.

"Karkat..." Nepeta whispered, hiding her face as Karkat walked away, swallowing. "I..I'll find the others." She promised, feeling lonely as she looked up at the empty air. She glanced over her shoulder, brightening slightly when she saw Equius, though the feel of Karkat's hug still lingered.


	9. MitunaLatula

Mituna looked up from where he had fallen, taking off his helmet angrily. He felt like he was useless. He was sure he was. In the distance, he could hear the laughs of his friends and from the corner of his eye, he could see his lusus.

He looked down, remembering the time he had met Latula. It brought a small, but pained smile to his face. He hadn't seen her in a long time...hadn't he? She had given up on him.

He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face, letting out a strangled sob. Something had gone amiss a while ago. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

A flash of his powers, a small spark, nothing more. But it was enough...it was enough to kill her a second time. It had been an accident though, hadn't it? He couldn't even remember, only remembering was he looked over the body.

The thought made him shake. He was alone, Latula wasn't coming back. He let out another sob, curling up tighter. He wanted to talk to someone but no one would listen...

He opened his eyes, imaging the image of Latula before him. But the scene had changed to a white, padded room. Something was restaining him but he didn't seem to mind. He laughed to himself, hearing it as if in a dream. He didn't care anymore. He was safe here, safe from thoughts, safe from death. And of course, he would dream of killing the girl in his dreams over and over and that was fine by him.

He loved it. He hated it. He was merely there. And yet he wasn't.


	10. DadCar

Dad looked over the wreckage, tears in his eyes as he looked down for a moment. Of course, he had been teaching his son to drive, but he did not expect this to happen.

His son was okay...but his true love...his car was a wreck. He glanced over his shoulder as he thought, crossing his arms. "My dear car, how will I ever replace you?" He whispered, falling to his knees and letting out a cry of pain.

"D-dad? I'm sorry about your car..." John said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"My baby...she's ruined." Dad sobbed, head in his hands.

John patted his shoulder, feeling awkward as he listened to his dad cry, worried about his sanity.


	11. RufiohDamara

Rufioh glanced up from where he was kneeling, looking over his shoulder as he thought before he glanced away. The scene was washed in a plae light, the raising sun behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder before turning to the cooling body. "It was your fault." He whispered to himself, touching Damara's cheek. "You didn't have to do what you did. But you did it anyway."

He stood up quietly, turning after a moment. It hurt him to leave him like that but it had to be done, right? It was finally at an end.

"It was your fault."

The voice sent a shiver down his spine, feeling as if there were a breath on his neck. He turned, rubbing his eyes as he watched the body, needing to know that it was still there.


	12. EquiusNepeta

Equius glanced up from where he had been standing, eyes glazed over. His hands were trembling, the body of his beloved moirail laying limp in front of him. He was unsure what had happened, only that she was there, and that blood was everywhere.

He knelt next to the body, hands trembling as he rested on on her cheek. The body was growing cold, but it couldn't be possible that she was dead already. It wasn't fair.

He felt tears in his eyes, something he was unaccustomed to. The thought of Nepeta dying made him feel cold on the inside. He was unsure what he would do without his beloved moirail.

He glanced up at the walls around them, feeling as if someone were touching his back. He froze slightly, half turning. The gaze felt cold, as if someone were trying to kill him. He turned, half frozen, his hands dripping the blood of his moirail.

Mirrors lined the room, bouncing his reflection back, words written on a wall. He didn't feel well, something was off. He looked at his own shirt, ragged and torn. Almost like...Nepeta had tried to fend him off.

The thought struck him hard, tears coming harder as he put his head in his hands. No one was left, just him...and the corpse of Nepeta. How long had they been there? How long had it been since he killed her? What had happened? Where had his sanity gone?


	13. SuffererDisciple

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears. She didn't want it to end like this, it wasn't something that she was good with. She didn't want to see him suffer...

The thought brought a cold shiver down her back, more tears coming to her eyes. The Disciple had watched him suffer long enough. She turned, listening to his cries...the pain, the loneliness even though she was there. It was something she had never wanted to hear from him.

~scene change~

She felt someone shake her shoulder, their fingers digging into it. She opened her eyes, feeling more tired than she had been before. The person above her was not the person she expected to see. The face seemed to change as she watched, shifting and forming into new faces.

Her arms were strapped to the bed she was laying on, as were her legs. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk. Everything she knew was crashing around her.

She let out a strangled cry, remembering the man that they were slowly torturing to death. Her sufferer, her signless. She felt tears enter her eyes. She was not okay with this. She was unsure of where she was!

She let out another strangled cry, feeling something prick her skin and then the thankful oblivion that she sank into.


	14. BroJohn

Dirk glanced up from where he was seated, head pounding as he turned slightly to get a better view of the accident. He had been thrown from the car, through the window to be exact.

The driver of the car did not look so well. He got up shakily, limping over. He looked down at the shards of glass sticking out of his leg and arm. Had he had his seat belt on, not digging for shit for John...

Fuck, John! He looked at the driver's side, the blood. The truck had plowered into them and they hadn't stood a chance. He winced in pain as he jarred his leg.

There was a piece of twisted metal sticking out of John's chest. Of course, Dave would question why his brother was out with the older John in the first place...and why he was ditching school to do so...

"John," he whispered, limping over and attempting to get the door open. He knew he shouldn't be moving but the blood coming from the wound. He just wanted John to be alright. "John," he said, reaching through the window.

He rested his hand on John's cheek, looking at the pale skin. The other oepend his eyes slightly, struggling to breathe. He smiled once more before shutting his eyes against the pain.

John didn't want to leave, wanted to stay with Dirk, wanted to stay in the world of light and laughter but it was too much...too much pain, too much to keep hold of the light. He slowly let out a final breath, slipping into the void of nothingness.

Dirk let out a strangled cry, collapsing against the car. He could hear people talk, shout, felt himself being lightly touched, picked up, carried out on a bed but he was dead inside. John was gone and nothing mattered anymore.


	15. DirkJake

Jake glanced over his shoulder, thinking about the night before. He had been angry with Dirk for something...but he couldn't even remember what that had been now. He glanced towards his roommate's door.

He remembered yelling, he remembered angry words passing between them and...something else. What had happened last night? Or had it been two nights before?

"Dirk?" He called softly, walking through scattered items to knock on the door. He had to be the worse boyfriend in the history of boyfriends... "Dirk?" He asked, knocking on the door harder before turning the handle.

It swung inward, Jake looking up over at Dirk in shock, unable to take in what had happened. Dirk, sprawled on his bed, blood dried brown onthe sheets.

He fell to his knees, head in his hands, tears coming to his eyes. One day...he was sure of it. One day and nothing was ever going to be right again. He looked up, inching over, seeing the note.

"My brother was killed and you couldn't even give a fucking shit. I hurt and you laughed. Brain damage or not...you're a fucking asshole. Why the fuck do I love you?"

The words stung, Jake looking over at Dirk. He seemed more at peace in death, though dried blood was everywhere. He turned, dialing the phone with shaky hands. Dirk loved him...but he was a failure at life. He didn't deserve anything he had gotten. He was an asshole. He deserved to die himself...

The thought lingered as he picked up the kitchen knife. But as soon as it was gone, he set the knife down. He merely curled up and cried, cried until nothing was left.


	16. JohnDave

John glanced over to the side where there was once a warm spot. Two months had passed and still, he could feel the ache in his heart. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed, hearing a laugh in his head.

He could imagine himself being pushed off of the other body. He felt tears prick the insides of his eyelids. He pushed himself up into a sitting postion, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "John, you...have to face the day sometime." He whispered.

He glanced towards his clock, letting out a groan. He had wasted four hours already, just laying in bed, imagining the warm and laughter of the other. He shook his head sadly, looking at the small box.

"I got you something Dave..." He whispered. "I got it before you died for your birthday...now it's just been sitting here, like it has the last three months. I thought you wouldn't leave me for a long time Dave and...it just ended...just like that. I didn't want you to be gone. You should have been the one to live."

His hands shook as he looked at the package, teras dripping down his face. "Dave, why did you leave me?" He whispered as he set the package aside. He glanced up, getting up and grabbing random clothes, throwing them on.

He still had all of Dave's stuff scattered about the tiny room. And he could still smell the scent of cake on the air. There was no way he was missing his boyfriend's birthday nor would he go on without celebrating it.

He shuffled to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of apple juice. "I love you Dave," he whispered before opening it and taking a sip, setting it down and sitting in a chair. "All the shit we been through and you leave me now...I love you...I miss you." He whispered to himself, feeling lonely and afraid of what would happen to him next. "I just wanted him..."

He glanced up as if someone had called him, someone that knew him very well. Someone that loved him in return. But no one was there, no one was ever there.


	17. RoseKanaya

The darkness settled around her like a blanket, blood covering her. The jade blood was interesting, a pretty color. Rare, even though it was considered a medium blood color. She thought her life would have been easy but now she had been betrayed by everyone.

She looked up from where she was seated, hearing steps come down the hall. The sound brought a bit of fear through her, for she knew that step well enough. She knew it belonged to the person that she thought was a friend and a lover but she should have known better: humans and trolls were not meant to mix.

She glanced up when the door opened, seeing Rose saunter in like nothing was amiss. At first, Rose had been with her before Kanaya found that it was just an act.

The door shut behind Rose, the woman smiling politely. "You seem to look fine." She said, sitting down a bit away from Kanaya.

"You betrayed me." Kanaya stated simply, looking into Rose's eyes. The pain was there, something that confused Kanaya.

"And I have to kill you." Rose said quietly. "But I don't want to. I love you, despite what you might think of me due to what I have done. I don't want to see you in pain. I'm going to give you something that'll make it swift. Please don't fight me on this."

Kanaya looked away, aware of the pleading tone in Rose's voice as she tipped her head very, very slightly. "What is there left to live for?" She asked after a moment. "You hurt me and no one else will take me."

Rose stood up, pulling out a small item. "I hope your soul finds rest wherever it goes." Rose said quietly before inserting the needle into Kanaya's vien, tears in her eyes before she turned on her heel and left the room, Kanaya sitting as straight as possible until whatever had been entered into her blood stream started to take affect.


	18. DocScratchSlick

Doc Scratch looked up from the clock that the other had ruined. He supposed he couldn't blame the clock hating man for it. he glanced over to where Slick was standing, shaking his head ever so slowly. He had to pay-though he wans't quite happy about making the other pay.

"You know it was very wrong of you to destroy my clocks." He said, looking down at Slick.

The man looked up with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms. "I don't see what you plan on doing about it. You have too much fun with things."

Doc Scratch smiled at him before stepping toward him. It was his duty to take care of the unwanted man. Even with their past relations, he was no longer of use to him.

Doc Scratch smiled slowly, watching Slick before turning and doing the unthinkable. It really was a simple and easy death for Slick, but it still hurt him. He did have some heart left in him after all, didn't he?


	19. DDPI

A play on imagination, that was all that the thing had been from the very start. How had Pickle Inspector knew that? Well, there was the man from his dreams, just sitting on his desk like nothing was out of place. He looked happy to be there, something that PI had dreamed of.

He smiled at Diamond Droogs, watching him curiously before shutting the door, hearing it lock without him meaning to lock it. The sound caused him to jump. He dreamed of being in the locked office a lot.

DD smiled at him, beckoning him closer and hugging him after hopping off the desk. The hug was followed by a kiss and a piercing potion in PI's back. Blood trickled down, DD stepping back as PI faulted and stumbled before falling to the ground.

The fall caused him to wake with a start, papers scattered around his desk. He sat up quickly, thinking about the kiss before straightening his desk, pushing the dream away.


	20. SolluxAradia

Aradia looked up from where she sat, waiting for him. She had been waiting for several hours, growing more and more bored with each passing hour. She smiled when he walked in before standing up.

"I have been waiting for you, Mr. Captor." She said, walking over to him slowly. "Why have you kept me waiting?"

The other troll looked into Aradia's eyes, blinking slightly. "I did not realize I was late in meeting anyone here. Or that I was meeting anyone here. It has been a long time."

"It has been Captor. But I believe you know why I am here. It is not meant to be a hapy visit I am afraid." She sighed.

Perhaps I should leave." Sollux frowned.

"I will be the only one leaving tonight Captor." Aradia said, pulling out a gun. "Any last words?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You are wanted dead." She said simply, cokcing the gun.

"What did I do?" Sollux asked, looking at the other troll in confusion.

"You are wanted death." Aradia said simple, aiming her gun. She pulled the trigger, closing her eyes."I never regret lov-" his words were cut off as the bullet entered his chest, mustard colored blood splattering several of the near by humans as Aradia looked at him, sighing.

"Good bye Sollux Captor. Punishment for loving Mr. Ampora is death. You knew this." She said, leaving the tavern as several humans backed away from her.


	21. CondyGHB

Condy looked up from where she was standing in her ship, looking up at the sky. She sensed the others come towards her before she heard them, turning to look at them. "What are you doing on my ship?" She asked boredly.

One shuffled slightly, looking down for a moment. "What are you doing on my ship?" She asked boredly.

"He was attempting to kill you." The other troll said, nodding to where the Grand HighBlood was glaring at Condy. "Of course your higness, you were here and he did not succeed."

"Kill me? He should have known I was gone." Condy said, crossing her arms. The Grand Highblood was truly a fool if he thought he could kill her. "Kill him in return." She said.

The memories of what they use to have no longer bothered her. He was something that she did not need. She turned after a moment, leveling her trident to his chest. He looked up at her, hate in his eyes as she thrust the trident into his chest.

"Clean up the blood." She said before turning to stare back up at the sky, not minding that the others were scurrying to do her bidding. "Those that displease me die." She said, chuckling as they turned to work faster.


	22. EriSolFef

Eridan glanced up from where he had been looking at the ground, eyes narrowed when he spotted them. It had only been a couple of days since she had dumped him. Of course, he tried to take it the best way as possible but she was already moving on?

The troll gritted his teeth, hands clenched as he looked down. His life was in ruins because of her. He shifted slightly, glancing around. The night was at its highest point, the best kind of cover he needed.

He swung his gun upwards, taking aim at the couple. One shot was all that he needed and he'd end the musterblood's life. He grinned slightly, amusement in his eyes. He could take care of everything right there.

He shifted slightly, lgancing towards Feferi before readjusting the grip on the gun and setting it off. The shot went perfect, the colors of their bloods mixing together. He had just leaned over to give her a kiss.

He fell to his knees, laughing. He hadn't laughed in a couple of weeks. It just felt so good to do something to rid himself of the feeling that he had been cheated. He could almost imagine the way Sollux would have looked if he had noticed what was about to happen.

Had Feferi even thought of him? He didn't care at that point, his laughter lost to the other sounds of the trolls moving as far away as possible from the scene. He was alone. He was alone and it felt great.


	23. KarkatFeferi

Karkat looked up when he heard a blast, turning down the street. The scene was bloody, mustard colored blood mixing in with Feferi's. He had meant to meet them there because he just had to talk to Feferi. He pushed through the trolls, dropping to his knees when he saw Feferi.

"Fef," he whispered softly, edging towards her. This was no game. No simple kiss could bring her back. He kneeled down, hugging her, not caring about the blood. "Feferi, what...you can't do this." He mumbled.

The troll opened her eyes, smiling at him weakly. "Hey there..Karkrab," she mumbled, closing her eyes after a moment.

Karkat leaned down, kissing her. He felt the breath fade, his heart pounding. He glanced up, not caring about the blood that was now covering him. He leaned down for one more kiss, tears in his eyes. He almost didn't notice Sollux laying slightly behind her, that Feferi had fallen on him. He was already dead though.

Karkat looked down, unable to do anything for his friends. He bit his lip, turning away angrily and leaving the scene, vowing to kill the troll who had done it to them.


	24. RosePorrim

Rose felt a hand brush the side of her neck, causing her to jerk awake. She opened her eyes very slowly, feeling the hand linger. She shifted lightly, turning and looking up into the face of the troll. The troll reminded her of someone that she had once killed, a long time ago.

"Hello," Porrim whispered, looking down into Rose's face before looking away from her. "You may not remember me, but we used to date a couple of months ago. Of course, you knew someone that was close to me. I have been watching you Rose Lalonde. You probably have not noticed me at all, which I am fine with. But I have noticed you. And I have missed you."

"Porrim," Rose said, sitting up fully, the sheets on the bed sliding down and pooling at her waist. "It has been a while. Why are you here?" She asked politely.

"To kill you." Porrim said, pulling out something that seemed innocent enough. "I would not want to do this normally, but I do not have a choice. My hand has been forced in the matter. Be a good woman Rose and die easily."

"I don't want to die." Rose whispered, looking up at Porrim before looking away quickly.

Porrim leaned down, kissing Rose before swiftly stabbing her in the back, holding her as if she were merely putting her to sleep. She stood after a while, removing the knife and rearranging Rose to look as if she were merely sleeping before leaving, hands trembling. "I am sorry." She mumbled to herself.


	25. MeenahAranea

Meenah glanced up from where she had been standing and staring at her trident, spots of Aranea's blood still on it. She bit her lip, sighing after a bit. It had been her fault and Aranea still had trusted her.

She had fucked up and nothing would be able to make it up. She glanced up when she heard someone behind her, hand on her trident. "What do you want?" She growled at the one that had come over.

She glanced back at Latula, her gaze hardening. "I just came to see if you were okay." Latula sighed.

"I'm fine, I would be even better if it weren't my fault." She muttered, looking down.

"It was an accident." Latula said as gently as she could.

"But she's dead. Because of me!" Meenah snarled, gribbing her trident tighter before angrily stabbing Latula, only imagining Aranea and anger. It was the same way she had died.


	26. KurlozMeulin

There was a muffled scream, everything seeming to haze over as the troll jolted awake, eyes flashing open. The sounds were muted, something that confused her greatly as she looked over at Kruloz. "Kurloz?"

The sound wasn't heard by her as she shook him awake, hands trembling. She tried speaking more, nothing penetrating her ear drums. The other troll woke with a start, turning to look at her in confusion, opening his mouth as if he asking her something important.

Meulin shook her head, pointing to her ears and taking Kurloz's hand. She could see the pained look in his eyes as he leaned down, mouth wording something that she could not hear. The silence seemed to drag her down as Kurloz shook his head, desperately trying to tell her something.

She leaned over, kissing him to silence him. She watched him turn away and leave as she fell to her knees, head in her hands, crying silently.

Several days later, she glanced up as he returned, smiling at her as he waved. She froze, looking down. She had seen the blood and pain in his eyes. She walked over, silently resting her fingers over his sewn mouth, horror in her eyes as she hugged him, realizing what he had done.

Kurloz returned the hug, smiling at her sadly, not wanting to hurt her any further then he had as he stroked her hair. He felt terrible, nothing was going to fix her and he didn't want to be fixed. He wanted to help her.


End file.
